Oh, Bloody Hell, Draco
by sunxsleepsx
Summary: Smutty little Drarry oneshot. M FOR CONTENT


**A/N: Long time, no see. Sorry guys, life has most deff caught up with me. Between my boyfriend, [Who just asked me to move in with him! :DDDD} and work AND I just got my brand new Jeep wrecked into so, yeah. I have a little free time so I figured I could whip you up something.**

Harry groaned, rolling over, his skin gliding smoothly against….silk sheets.

"Oh, bloody hell!" he exclaimed, turning over fully to see a ruffled mass of blonde hair planted firmly into a pillow. He growled, running his hands through his hair.

Not again. This kind of thing has got to stop.

He sat up as quietly as he could, feeling all the blood rush to his head. His vision swirled around him as he fumbled around on the bedside table for his glasses. He crammed them on his face, trying to swallow down the threat of vomiting up last nights too many cocktails.

He needed to find his pants, he mused, staring around the blondes room. He sighed, wondering what kept drawing him here. The sex? Well, obviously that was a given. Sex with Draco Malfoy was explosive, passionate and, quite frankly…the best Harry had ever had. The two worked in the Auror's office, Draco of course doing everything in his power to badger Harry on a daily basis. They had forged a sort of friendship, one that was strained at work, but became grand and boisterous once the pair hit the pub later that evening. Harry wasn't even quite sure how the whole sex thing had come about. Draco had just let it slip one night, after his fourth or fifth firewhiskey on the rocks. Harry had rolled his eyes. "You, a bloody homo? I don't think so." Draco had laughed, his eyes filmy as he sipped his drink. "Oh, I think so. What about you? Why don't I ever see you with a girl? You like blokes as well, do you?" Harry had scoffed, his face burning. He had never let anyone know that he was gay. Draco had gasped, his face splitting into a mischievous grin. They had ended up in bed together less than an hour later.

They never pursued anything further, they never talked about it…Harry just left quietly in the morning to work off his hangover alone in his own flat.

"Oi, mate, why are you shakin' the bed. Lay back down, it's bloody early." Draco mumbled from the pillow, turning his face to peer at Harry.

The raven glanced down at him, his brows furrowing. "Isn't this where I scurry out before your house elf brings you coffee and a pepper up potion?"

Draco laughed softly, tugging the blanket up around his shoulders. "I never said I wanted you to leave…I never do say I want you to leave." He said quietly, his grey eyes cloudy with sleep.

Harry had never really noticed how gorgeous the man was when he was just waking. "What do you mean."

The blonde growls. "Bloody hell, Potter. I mean…it'd be nice if you stayed around and….you know, cuddled, or at least stayed around for breakfast. You always make me feel like a whore when you just up and run….Like you should leave me a couple galleons on the bedside."

Harry snorted. "A couple galleons? What do you think you are, a classy lay?" He teased.

Draco shook his head. "You know it." He rutted his head into the pillow, closing his eyes. "I want you to lie back down." He said simply, lifting the blanket to facilitate entrance.

Harry sighed, watching with amusement as the blonde waited for him to rejoin him under the blanket. He wasn't quite sure what was happening, but he went with it. Harry removed his glasses once more and curled up beside Draco.

Draco sighed, hooking a muscled arm around the dark haired man and pulling him snug against his torso. "Much better, don't you think?" He asked, his breath ruffling the back of Harry's head.

He smiled softly, pulling the blankets up further around his shoulders. "Yeah, much better indeed…so what is your house elf going to think?"

Draco laughed. "You really care about that? She isn't going to think anything. She will just bring us food whenever I call her. She will not ask questions or say anything." He said softly, rutting gently against Harry's backside.

The raven groaned softly, feeling the blonde growing against his backside. He shivered, remembering all of last night's events. "Well, I guess it's good that she only comes when you call…don't want any interruptions."

"Why do you say that…we are just sleeping right?" Draco said, kissing across Harry's neck and shoulders, his hand trailing down and toying with the waistband of his boxers.

He mewled, rolling his hips back slightly, pressing at the now firm erection. "Mmm, exactly…that's exactly what we are doing." Harry bit his lip, turning his head and glancing back at Draco, only to have his mouth covered with his, the blondes tongue slipping past his lips, kissing him hard.

Draco wrapped his hand around Harry's cock as he kissed him, tugging hard, causing the golden boy to cry out his name. "Hehehe, do you like that, Harry?" He murmured, rutting against him in time with his tugs.

"I do." He whispered, his eyes rolling back. He reached backwards, his fingers clutching at the blondes side, pressing him harder against him.

Draco growled, biting at the man's shoulder, tugging his boxers down around his knees. "Mmmm, well I'm glad." He pushed against him, his erection pressing between his cheeks.

Harry gasped.

The blonde laughed quietly. "What are you makin all that noise for?" He said, tilting his hips and pressing himself against Harry's entrance. The raven was still ready from last night's multiple rounds.

"Because,.." he whimpered, his eyes drifting closed as he was entered. "Feels good."

Draco kissed at his ear. "This feels good?" He reared back and plunged deeply into the raven. "Then this must feel amazing."

Harry cried out, gripping the blanket. "Oh, yes." He wriggled his hips against him, keeping in time with his thrusts.

"And this must feel phenomenal." He said, reaching down and circling the man's cock once more. Draco pulled at him as he thrust. His breathing labored against his ear.

"Draco, oh bloody hell." Harry moaned his heart racing. "It does…"

The blonde giggled…._giggled_ as he pushed Harry forward, rolling him flat onto his stomach, climbing onto his legs and entering him once more, pounding into him.

Harry cried out at the new angle, the blonde hitting…that…spot. He groaned, his vision blurring at he tried to hang on. "Oh Draco, I'm gonna…"

"Then go…" he panted, one hand planted firmly in the small of Harry's back, the other twisting the blankets.

Harry moaned, rutting against the bed and upwards against Draco's thrusts as he came, his body shaking. He felt Draco shudder, his nails digging into his skin as he too came. The blonde collapsed against him, gasping for air. "Oh, god, are you okay?"

Draco nodded against Harry's heated skin. "Yeah…I'm okay…Just a little winded…I suppose." He panted, easing away from him and dropping back onto the sheets. "I just haven't had…morning sex in a while…"

Harry looked at him. "And its different from last night how?" He asked.

"Because I just woke up….i need energy." He said, grinning and covering himself with the blankets. "You had better cover your rosy red ass up, I don't want you to frighten my poor house elf." He said, his grin turning wicked.

Harry covered himself, sighing contentedly. "We should do this more often."

The blonde nodded, waving his wand, signaling for his house elf. "That we should, Mr. Potter."


End file.
